Healing a heart
by DJsaxby16
Summary: After a bad break up with Shane, Mitchie goes back to Camp Rock and becomes an instructor for the summer. While there she ends up finding comfort in the arms of a blind instructor working at the camp. Mitchie/OC
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie really needed to get back to Camp Rock. After her widley publicised break up with Shane Gray, she needed to get back to her place of peace. Since the years have gone by, Mitchie became a big named singer and was continuously in the public eye. However, she decided to go back to Camp Rock for a summer as a new instructor. Her limo pulled up to Camp Rock and she got out and smelled the nature air.

"Oh it feels so good to be back here" she said to herself, just then her phone started to ring, she pulled it out of her purse, "Hello"

_"Hi sweetie"_

"Hey mom, you're comin up here right?"

_"Get the kitchen ready cause i'll be there by dinner time"_

"Thanks mom, you're the best"

_"See you later sweetie"_

"Ok, tell dad I said hi" She started walking and looked down at her phone to check her email and accedently bumped into somebody, dropping her purse and its contents. "Oh geeze, sorry about that" she said to the person, "I wasnt looking"

"It's ok" said the guy she bumped into, he was about six feet tall, brown hair, and red cheecks as well, "But could you hand me my cane while you're down there, I dropped it"

Mitchie looked up slightly confused at the guy, she noticed that he was staring off into space, she also noticed a thin white plastic cane with a wrist strap on it, she managed to put two and two together. "Oh my God, im so so sorry.", she handed him his cane

The guy laughed a bit, "Hey it's all right", he extended his hand, "Im Jim, Jim Rogers"

Mitchie got back up and shook his hand, "I'm Mitchie Torres"

"Mitchie Torres? Our new celebrity instructor?"

"Yep thats me"

"Well welcome back Miss Torres, glad to have you"

"I'm very happy to be back, I have to go talk to Brown, ill see you later"

"It was nice meeting you", he turned and walked off

Mitchie was slightly smittin by this guy, but she had to go talk to her new boss. She entered his cabin expecting it to be a tad awkward, but he walked up to her with a big smile on his face "Mitchie, glad to see you poppet"

"Hey Brown, it feels so good to be back"

"Well, here's all the info you need", he handed her a minila envelope, "Just have fun, i'll personally see to it that you'll have a good time here"

"Thanks, hey Brown can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I just bumped into this guy outside, he's about six feet, brown hair, and um... well going by the cane I think he's blind"

"Who Jim?"

"Yes, that's him, do you know him?"

"Oh yea, great chap. He's the main rhythm instructor here. Started work last year. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering"

"Uh-huh, well i'll see you later then"

Mitchie walked back outside and was then ambused by four familiar faces "MITCHIE!", yelled Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, and Peggy.

"Oh my gosh guys!" She ran up and hugged them all, "Oh man it's great to see you all"

"I know, i've been missing it so much" replied Caitlyn. They all started to take a walk

"So Mitchie how have you been?" asked Tess

"Well if you guys watch Mtv or TMZ or any other entertainment channel, you know it's been kind've hectic"

"We can't belive Shane could do that to you" implied Peggy, "You're better off without him"

"Thanks guys"

"Hey you know, there's lots of cute instructors here" Ella hinted, "you never know"

"Yea maybe, listen you guys head down to the mess hall, ill meet you there"

"Bye" they all said

While they left Mitchie started to wonder to herself, _"Why did I want know about that Jim Rogers guy?"_

**Authors note: **Well first off welcome to my story. I don't know why I came up with this story, but I did, so I hope you'll enjoy it. I should first off say, im probably gonna make Mitchie alot like Demi and such, i'll make her sing Demi's songs and what not, so it should be kinda fun. Im also thinking about other disney characters, like im thinkin about adding Mikayla, tell me what you think.

(I don't own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentiond in this story)


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie made her way down to the mess hall after checking out her new cabin. It was a nice place, a bit small, but very cozy, it also had a wonderful view of the lake. When she reached the mess hall, she saw her mom pull up in her truck and she ran to her.

"Mom!" she wrapped her hands around her mother

"So Mitchie, you think the kitchen staff is ready to handle me?"

"Go on easy on them mom, they're good people"

"All right, expect a great meal honey, im going in"

Mitchie made her way inside and it was empty, so she wandered around for a little bit. She looked around just thinking of all the good old days. She saw the piano still there and almost couldn't belive that the years have gone by like this. Just then the campers started to arrive, so Mitchie took a seat with some of the other instructors and conversation started.

"So Mitchie, what made you wanna work here this summer?", asked one of the instructors

"Oh I dont know, I guess I just wanted to get away from it all. If you all read the teen magazines, you know how hectic my life has been latley, it just feels nice to come back and be somewhere that makes me happy"

"Well we're glad to have you Miss Torres", said a voice which sounded familiar to Mitchie. She turned to see Jim Rogers standing next to her. "Sorry to sneak up on you, Brown said you were askin about me"

"Well take a seat then", said Mitchie. Jim folded up his cane and sat down next to her, "Hey sorry about bumping into you earlier"

"Hey it's all right, I didn't see it coming anyway", he joked, Just then Brown got up infront of everybody

"All right then, welcome to another exciting summer, right here at Camp Rock!" Everyone started to cheer, "First off, I would like to introduce myself, my name is Brown Cessario, I happen to run this establishment. Secondly I want you all to give a nice big round of applause for our new instructor, singer-songwriter extrordinare, and Camp Rock veteren, Miss Mitchie Torres", the folks gave a big round which made Mitchie blush a bit, "We're gonna have a great summer this year. Our lessons are gonna be awsome, the instructors will be rockin, atleast they better be", he said with a scowel, "And I have an announcement, I can't believe we've never done this before, but this Friday, we are gonna have a Camp Rock back to camp dance. So wear something nice cause its gonna be fun. I put alot into making this place rockin this year. So tomorrow, I want you all to get up in the morning and give it your best. But until then, let's eat!"

"Im gonna head up to the food line, care to join me?", she asked Jim

"Sure, why not", Jim held on to Mitchie's shoulder and they walked to the line together, when they got up to the food, Jim looked like he was in heaven, "Oh man that smells really good"

"I hope so, my is the caterer" replied Mitchie

"Is she really?"

"It's how I got to go here in the first place. My parents couldn't afford the tuition, so my mom got the catering job here and I was able to go."

"Wow, my parents could afford it. My mom is a surgeon, and my dad is a martial arts instructor"

"Ok, you win that one", they got their food and sat down. After they finished they went for a walk. ,"So how did you end up working here?" asked Mitchie

"Well I loved it so much, I just couldn't get away. What about you? Wanted to get away from the paparazzi? I heard that you broke up with your boyfriend."

"You heard right"

"Sorry about that"

"It's all right, so you're the rhythm instructor. That mean drums, piano, bass?"

"Yep, im a multi-instrumentalist. I can play all three of those, plus some exrtra stuff. What about you, what are you gonna instruct?"

"Songwriting"

"Ah, one thing im not good at. I can jam, but I cannot write"

"So umm... im curious. When did you... umm..." she said slightly awkwardly

"Mitchie it's ok, you can talk about it. When did I go blind?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasnt curious"

"I was six years old"

"Oh my God, what happend?"

"Actually that's something i'd prefer to keep to myself"

"Oh, um okay. So which cabin are you staying in?"

"Cabin 2"

Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks, "Are you serious?"

"Yea, is there a problem with that?", Jim asked sounding kind of confused.

"Im in cabin 1"

"Really now? Well it looks like we're gonna be next door neighbors this summer"

"Yea, I guess so, speaking of which, here we are", they both walked up to there cabins

"Well Mitchie, I guess this where we part. Until tomorrow?", Jim extended his hand

"Until tomorrow", she shook his hand. She just watched him feel around the walls until he reached his door. Later that night she was getting ready for bed. She had on a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She was texting Caitlyn in bed and told her about Jim and everything, Caitlyn started teasing her a bit so she decided to go to sleep. As she reached over to the lamp she had on the side of her bed she looked out the window and could see Jim next door. He was sitting in his bed with the lights off, Mitchie could only see because there were a few lights on the path outside and one was shining into his room. He had a book with him and had his hands on it, so Mitchie managed to guess he was reading. After a moment he put the book up and went to sleep. She turned the lamp off and thought to herself as she was drifting to sleep, _"He seems like a really nice guy. Maybe I should keep being friends with him this summer. He's alot better than a particular unfaithful member of a certain boyband"_


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie's alarm went off at 5:30am and was ready to start her early morning jog, she got up and put on a pair of gym shorts, a tank top and nike's. After putting her hair into a ponytail, she grabbed her iPhone and put on some 'Godsmack', she didn't tell many people this, but she absolutley adored heavy metal music. She left her cabin and began her jog, after about an hour, she managed to get back to her cabin. After grabbing a shower and putting on her clothes she stepped out of the cabin. When she stepped out of her cabin, her neighbor came out as well.

"Morning Jim"

He came out of the cabin in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and tennis shoes holding his folded cane, after yawning and stretching, he replied, "Hidy-ho neighbor", he unfolded his cane and started to walk down the path, "So when do your activities start?", he asked Mitchie as she started to walk next to him.

"In just a few minutes. Im kinda nervous, got any tips?"

"Don't be afraid. They can smell fear"

"Well thanks for that comforting note"

"Look don't sweat it, just make the kids enjoy themselves while doing what they like doing. Now go and make some song writers, I got some kids to attend to.", he walked into the 'rhythm' cabin and Mitchie could hear him talking, "All right, let the learning begin"

"Hey learnings for school man", she heard one camper say

"Don't make me send you to the the Principle", he replied

She made her way to the cabin which had the word 'songwriting' writtin on the top, "Well, here goes nothing", she pushed the door open and entered a room of about twenty campers, they were just messing around until she walked in. after they quieted down she spoke, "Well good morning everyone"

"Morning", some of them replied

"Well, let's get started. Who here can tell me about a subject they ever think or write about?" she began. The day went on and it was time for lunch, after she stepped into the mess hall she sat down at a table, after a minute she was joined by Caitlyn.

"So how was your first day?", asked Caitlyn

"It was the scariest thing i've ever done, and I do concert tours every summer", Mitchie replied

"I gotta admit, it was tough teaching kids how to produce instead of doing it, but it was fun"

"I can tell this summer is not going to be easy, but im willing to give it all I got, it's helping me cope with the whole Shane thing"

"Speaking of which, I couldn't help but notice that you've been getting along with Jim pretty well"

Mitchie blushed a bit, "Yea, he's a really nice guy"

"Yep, real nice", Caitlyn replied with a big smile on her.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Nothing nothing"

"Look we're just friends"

"Oh come on, he's a great guy. Sure he's not the best looking, and there's the fact that he can't see"

"Well what does that have to do with it?" Mitchie asked slightly annoyed at that statement

"I just think that would be a hard thing to get used to, being in a relationship with a blind person. You know, adjusting to their lifestyle and such."

"Well i'd be willing to learn how to live like that"

"HA! You do like him"

Mitchie ,realising she'd been tricked, decided to admit it, "Look the truth is, I don't know. I mean is it possible to like someone you've only known for two days?"

"Personally, i'd give him a chance, you never know"

So as they days went on, Friday arrived. Everybody was getting ready for the dance, It was being held next to the bonfire and everyone was excited. The girls had been trying on clothes all night and arrived at sundown. Since the instructors were allowed to attend, there were two areas set up, one for campers and one for instructors. Tess, Ella, and Peggy decided to go mingle while Caitlyn decided to stay by Mitchies side. However, that stoped when a certain rhythm instructor popped up.

"Oh Mitchie, your man is coming", teased Caitlyn

"Shut up, he could hear you"

"Hello ladies", said Jim. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and dark jeans with a pair of converse, and his cane in hand. Mitchie thought he was quite handsome.

"Hi Jim. How'd you know we were over here?", asked Mitchie

"Caitlyn saying 'Oh Mitchie, here comes your man' gave your position away" he replied

"Oh", Mitchie was feeling really embarrassed

"Well im gonna go do some damage elsewhere, you kids have fun", said Caitlyn as she walked off

They stood there kind've awkwardly until Mitchie spoke up, "I think you look very handsome tonight"

"Well thanks, I hope I grabbed the dark blue shirt", he joked

"Yes you did", Mitchie said with a giggle

"What are you wearing?" he asked innocent like

"Just a black dress, nothing speacial. So do you wanna dance?"

"I can only do slow dancing, im scared to try anything else. Also, this is not my kind of music"

"Not a hip-hop fan huh?"

"I mean, i like some of it, but it's just not my cup of tea. But.. If you come back to my cabin with me, i'll show you what I listen to."

"Umm ok?" replied Mitchie kind of confused like

They left the bonfire and made their way to Jim's Cabin. It was nicley decorated, no photos or posters hung up. How ever she did notice that he had a a Gibson Dove, a Gibson Les Paul, and a Fender Stratocaster, and a Fender Jazz bass lined up in a row. There were also two bookshelves in his room. One was filled with books, real calssical books such as _Moby Dick,_ _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Dracula, _Even_ the complete adventures of Sherlock Holmes_.

"What do you think of my collection?", he asked her

"The guitars or the books?"

"Either or"

"Well I noticed you've got al the neccessities, Gibson and Fender. But for a rhythm instructor, I thought you'd have more basses"

"Eh they got plenty of them here. Besides this beauty is all I need."

"And the books?"

"Well since I don't watch tv, I mostly read" He took one book off the shelf and opened it, and Mitchie saw the braille text.

"You know, I still don't know how you can read that. To me it just feels like alot of dots."

"It's just something you learn"

Mitchie went over to the other shelf and noticed something on the bottom shelf, "Jim, are these Vinal records?"

"Yep, do me a favor, look for the one that says 'Glenn Miller, Moonlight serenade', they're all alphabatized.

She found it and handed it to him. He moved over to a record player and fidgited around with it a bit and got it playing. A very nice soft big band jazz song started to play, Jim went up to Mitchie.

"Ok, i'll have that dance now, but if I step on your feet, sorry."

"Hey we can fix that", she replied. She took off her high heels and stood on his feet. He put his hands around her waist and she put her hands on his neck. She was looking up at him but felt kinda sad because he couldn't look her in the face. As they danced, she once again let her thoughts wonder, _"Am I really starting to like a guy i've only known for a few days?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie returned to her cabin after her lessons for the day. She was about to open her door, then she stopped. She began to hear acoustic guitar strumming. She turned around to see where the music was coming from and saw Jim on the deck of his cabin strumming away on his Dove. She decided to go up closer to him, but she tried to be as quiet as possible because she didn't want him to stop playing. Then he started to play a tune that Mitchie recognized, as he played it a bit more he started to sing

_"I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

As he was about to sing again Mitchie walked up to him, and began to sing herself

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah" _

Jim looked suprised at first when she began to sing, but he continued to play with a smile formig on his face. When it came to the final verse, Jim began to sing first

_"Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody that outdrew you" _

Then Mitchie sang the other half

_"It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah" _

Then they sang the final part together

**_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah"_ **

As they stopped, Jim looked slightly stunned. "Wow, I just sing 'Hallelujah' with Mitchie Torres. The guys back home are not gonna belive this."

"Jim, I never knew you could sing like that. Your voice is amazing."

"Just comes with the package I guess. What about you? Your voice is down right beautiful."

"Well it's not that beautiful", Mitchie began to blush a bit

"My ears seem to disagree with you. Hey is there anyone in the mess hall?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"The piano is still in there right?", he put his guitar in the stand and grabbed his cane

"Yes, why?"

He got up out of his chair, "Just come with me", she followed him until they reached the mess hall he sat down at the piano. "Care to join me?", she sat down next to him, "Mitchie, I have a small confession to make"

"What is it?"

"Im actually a huge fan of yours"

Mitchie was shocked by this news, "Are you serious?"

"The first day we met, when you bumped into me, I was litteraly screaming like a fangirl on the inside. And since we're here, there's something else I wanted to tell you. One of my dreams is for us to sing a duet of 'This is me' while I play the piano, and I mean a full on duet and not just me singing Shane Gray's part.", he was silent for a second, "So what do ya say?"

"I say, start playing"

With a smile, he began to play the song, and Mitchie began to sing

_"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know" _

Jim joined her on the chorus,

**_"This is real_  
_This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me"_ **

Jim began to sing the second verse

_"Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way"_

They joined their voices again for the chorus

_******"This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me"**_

Mitchie began to sing the first part of Shane's verse

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing" _

Jim came in for the second half

_"I need to find you  
I gotta find you"_

He continued to the next part

_"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me" _

Mitchie concluded the final part

_"I need to find you  
I gotta find you" _

They both then concluded the song with the final chorus

_**"This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**_

_**This is me**_

_**Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me"**_

They both just sat there for a moment catching their breaths until Jim spoke up, "I can't belive that just happend"

"So was that how you hoped it would be"

"I know it's cheesey to say, but was way more than I hoped it would be"

"Well congradulations. Hey we better get out of here, the kids might start coming in soon." They both left the building and started to walk down the path

"You know something, I almost can't wait to get back home and to my family. Im gonna have some stories this year"

Mitchie laughed, "Yes you will. Whose all in your family?"

"My parents and my brother"

"Where do you live anyway?"

"Denver, Colorado"

"Really? Im going there on my next tour. You should come. I'll make sure to get you backstage passes."

"Why thank you"

"I'll need to get a few, I bet you have tons of friends, right?"

"Actually I don't have to many. I mean ever since I started college I made a couple of friends, but in high school, nu-uh"

"You can't be serious"

"You know, i've never even had a girlfriend, i've never even been kissed. At my school, the girls weren't exactly lining up to date a guy who couldn't even see. I actually went to a Private school filled with snotty stuck up girls who seemed unatracted to a guy who couldn't tell them how pretty they were, or drove expensive cars. I usually was just some blind guy."

Mitchie began to tear up a bit, she gave Jim a really big hug, "That sounds like an absolute horrid high school life"

He broke away from the hug, "It's ok, I managed to fight it. Now im singing duets with Mitchie Torres"

"Well, let's hope the rest of the summer can be like it"

(I do not own the rights to 'Hallelujah' or 'This is me' at all. Don;t sue me, They are 100% not mine)


	5. Chapter 5

It ws about mid-day at Camp Rock, Alot of folks had gatherd into the Mess hall for a speacial event about to take place. "Is everyone here?" Ella whisperd to everyone in the mess hall

"Yeah everyone's here. Can you see them?", Tess asked.

Ella looked out the window and could see Mitchie and Jim coming up the path, "Here they come, get ready"

"Mitchie I know we're going to the mess hall, I recognize the path. Now will you tell me why?", asked Jim not understanding why Mitchie was taking him to the mess hall

"You'll see", she replied innocent like

"Too late for that one"

"Oh yea, sorry. Hey we're here", she led him up to the mess hall and they went inside

"Hey wait a minute. I can smell freshly cooked food, and its out here and not in the kitchen. What's going on?"

"SUPRISE!", yelled everyone.

"What the?" shouted Jim looking quite happy

"No one turns 20 at this camp and not have us notice", replied Mitchie to his suprise

"How'd you guys know it was my birthday?"

"Yea that was me" replied Brown, "I let it slip that it was your birthday and Mitchie put this whole thing together"

"Did you really?", he asked Mitchie

"What can I say? I know how to throw a party"

The day was fun, and everyone was having a good time. As the party went on, Mitchie went up to Jim, "So how are you liking it so far?"

"Words cannot describe how much im thanking you right now"

"To be honest I wanted to have it by the bonfire tonight, but they said it's gonna rain soon"

"Hey if it's raining, maybe i'll get my first kiss this time"

"Come again?"

"Oh sorry, from what im told, in the film 'Daredevil', there's a scene where the guy shares a kiss with a girl on a rooftop in the pouring rain. It's always been my dream to have a kiss in the rain for my first. I nicknamed it the 'Daredevil' kiss"

"That sounds really nice, but first, you've gotta have some cake. Bring it out mom", Mitchie called out

Mitchie's mother brought out a big cake and everybody started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him. Mitchie led him to the cake and managed to put him infront of the candles. After he blew them out, everybody managed to get a slice and have a great time. But as everyone was enjoying themselves one of the campers came in.

"Hey everyone, sorry to interupt the party but you all gotta see this. That goes double for Mitchie." she turned on the tv that was in the room and a news story began playing

A news anchor appeared _"Last night on Piers Morgan tonight, Shane Gray made a tearful apology to his former girlfriend, singer-songwriter 'Mitchie Torres'", _The televison cut to Shane on "Piers Morgan tonight"

_"So what your saying is, you feel that this is the worst thing you could have done to yourself?"_, asked Piers

_"Absolutley, i've never felt more ashamed of myself in my life. I feel i've brought nothing but trouble, and im paying the price for it. I mean losing Mitchie has just left this big hole inside of me, and i'll always regret it.",_ replied Shane

_"So if you could say anything to Mitchie, right now, what would it be?"_

_"Im sorry, and I would beg for her forgivness",_ he then started to tear up

Jim leaned over to Mitchie, "I think its an act, what do you think?", Mitchie remained silent, "Mitchie?"

"Maybe I should talk to him", she replied

"Wait, are you gonna get back together with him?"

"Well.. I.. I don't know, what do you think?"

Jim was silent for a moment, "You know what, do whatever you want, I don't care", he said very coldly. He threw down his slice of cake and went out the door very angriy. Mitchie became very worried and walked after him

"Jim wait!" just then Tess grabbed her arm

"Mitchie, what did you say to him?", she asked

"I said I think I should talk to Shane"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, does it matter?"

"Look, Mitchie, the reason why Jim stormed out is because you're his celebrity crush"

Mitchie really blushed "I am?"

"Yea, and now since you've actually gotton to know him and he's gotton to know you, you probably went from celebrity crush to real crush"

Mitchie thought for a moment, "I need to go", she walked all over the camp to try and find Jim, after almost half an hour of searching, she found him sitting on the dock infront of the lake. She walked up to him, she began to look at his face, just staring off into nothing. She sat down next him, "Hi", she said very timidly

Jim spoke very undertone, "Im sorry I got steamed up back there, I guess I-", he was cut off by Mitchie

"Im not getting back together with Shane"

He turned his head in her direction, "What?"

"Apparently I have a secret admierer", she put her hand on his

"All right, who sqealed on me?"

"Tess"

"Figures"

"Personally I think it's sweet"

"Look Mitchie your more than just some celebrity crush"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I was in Jr. high, I was more than just some blind guy. I was bullied because of it. Kids would laugh at me, call me names, some kids would even grab my cane, push me down, or trip me. It was absolutley horrible. No one even cared that I was proably the best musician in the school. I would come home every day and take my frustration out on my drum set, there were days when I would crack a symbol or break sticks. It got so bad, my sophmpre year, I contemplated suicide. I thought about it every single day. Then one day, I was in the car, and "This is me" started playing. I don't know what happend, but something about that song just hit me, when I got home I ran to my computer and looked you up. I spent a long time trying to meet you, I figured this place was a good start. So I started coming here to hopefully meet you one day. I wanted to meet you because I wanted to say something to you which i've been waiting to say for four years"

"What?", she replied almost fully in tears

"Thank you for saving my life"

Mitchie couldn't belive what she was hearing, "I... I saved your life?"

"That and I also kinda fell in love with you"

"Got any more suprises for me?", she asked almost completley dumbfounded

"Nope, I think thats all"

Mitchie looked up at the sky and, she stood up and noticed that the clouds were covering the sky, "Well lets talk in-doors, looks like it's about to rain"

Jim also stood up, "Oh man I hope so. I love the rain"

"Well some of us don't, can we go inside?"

"Please, just wait"

Mitchie thought for a minute and decided to give it a chance, she then felt the first drop on her face

"Here it comes", Jim said. Then it started pouring down buckets, "Well how does it feel?"

Mitchie tried not laugh, "I think that the makeup I wore is pointless now. Not to mention my clothes are now drenched"

"Look just close your eyes, put yourself in my position", he put his hand over here eyes and she closed them, "Now, how do you feel?"

Mitchie closed her eyes and began to feel different. She began to feel calm, and even quite cheery. She opend her eyes and looked up at Jim, "This feels quite nice, almost beautiful"

Jim chuckled, "Told ya so"

"You know something Jim, ever since i've been here, you've been so nice to me. I think it's time that I thanked you"

Jim looked confused, "Ok?"

Mitchie put her hands on his face and brought his face closer to hers, "Thank you", she then pressed her lips on his. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist and lifted her up and spun her around. She looked up at him and relised how happy he was, he finally got his 'Daredevil' kiss


End file.
